Electrically-driven vehicles using rotating electric machines as drive sources, such as hybrid vehicles and electric cars, are mounted with DC power supplies. For example, International Publication No. WO 2013/157049 discloses a hybrid vehicle including a high-output battery unit having a relatively high output (W) and a high-capacity battery unit having a relatively high capacity (Ah).
In an electric vehicle (EV) drive mode in which a vehicle is driven solely by a rotating electric machine, electric power is supplied mainly from the high-capacity battery unit to the rotating electric machine. When an output request exceeding the maximum output of the high-capacity battery unit is received, electric power is supplied from the high-output battery unit in place of the high-capacity battery unit.
In order to charge these battery units, “external charge” by an external power supply is performed in so-calledplug-in hybrid vehicles. Such a vehicle is provided with a connector (charging port) called a “charging inlet” for connecting an external power supply.
The charging inlet may be positioned at a rear side of a vehicle. International Publication No. WO 2013/157049 describes that the high-capacity battery unit and the high-output battery unit are provided in a luggage space at a rear side of the vehicle. By providing all of the charging inlet, the high-capacity battery unit, and the high-output battery unit near to each other at a rear side of the vehicle, wiring resistance in external charge components can be suppressed.